Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{3}{5y} = \dfrac{9}{5y} + \dfrac{y - 9}{5y} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $5y$ , we get: $ 3 = 9 + y - 9$ $ 3 = y$ $ 3 = y $ $ y = 3$